live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess Diaries (2001)
The Princess Diaries is a 2001 American comedy film produced by singer/actress Whitney Houston and directed by Garry Marshall. It is based on Meg Cabot's 2000 novel and was released on August 3, 2001 by Buena Vista Pictures. The film stars: Anne Hathaway, Heather Matarazzo, Hector Elizondo, Mandy Moore, Caroline Goodall, Robert Schwartzman, Erik Von Detten. The film co-stars: Sean O'Bryan, Sandra Oh, Kathleen Marshall and Julie Andrews. Starring *Anne Hathaway - Mia Thermopolis *Heather Matarazzo - Lilly Moscovitz *Hector Elizondo - Joe *Mandy Moore - Lana Thomas *Caroline Goodall - Mia's Mom, Helen *Robert Schwartzman - Michael Moscovitz *Erik Von Detten - Student Josh Bryant *Sean O'Bryan - Teacher Mr. O'Connell *Sandra Oh - Vice Principal Gupta *Kathleen Marshall - Charlotte Kutaway *and Julie Andrews - Queen Clarisse Renaldi 'Cast' *Student Jeremiah Hart - Patrick Flueger 'Grove High School' *Gym Teacher Harbula - Mindy Burbano *Music Teacher Wells - Kim Leigh *Cheerleader Anna - Beth Anne Garrison *Cheerleader Fontana - Bianca Lopez *Cheerleader Lupe - Tamara Levinson *Cable Show Student Melissa - Lenore Thomas *Student Bobby Bad - Erik Bragg *Student Linda Green - Abigail Green-Dove *Student Meredith - Meredith Shevory *Newspaper Student Anita - Anita Marie Curran *Newspaper Student Korry - Korry Cannon *Singing Student Alice - Cassie Rowell *Beach Student - Chrissy Gilman *Lana's Date Eric - Todd Lowe *Coach Joe Ewe - Joe Unitas *Coach Dave Adams - Reggie Stanton 'The State Dinner' *Prime Minister Motaz - Joel McCrary *Mrs. Motaz - Clare Sera *Daughter Marissa Motaz - Juliet Elizondo *Baron Siegfried von Troken - Greg Lewis *Baroness Joy von Troken - Bonnie Aarons *Emperor Sakamoto - Darwood Chung *Princess Palisades - Julie Paris *Scottish Duke - Jeff Michalski *Scottish Duchess - Erin O'Reilly *Count Vitello - Steve Restivo *Lady Lindenlaub - Brigitta Lauren *Lady Evergreen - Jane Morris *Lord Fricker - Gary Combs *Dinner Guest Adam - Adam Williams *State Dinner Waiters - Marvin Braverman, Alan Kent 'The Genovian Consulate' *Consulate Valet Adolpho - Bob Glaudini *Consulate Guard Darrell - Bill Ferrell *Consulate Maitre'D - Joe Ross *Consulate Waiter - Steve Totland *Limo Driver Mel - Charles Guardino *Gretchen & Helga - Sparrow Heatley, Gwenda Perez *Lady Jerome - Barbara Marshall *Lord Jerome - Sam Denoff *Press Secretary Spencer - Tracy Reiner *Band Leader Dawn Kawa - Dale Hikawa *Countess Puck - Daru Kawalkowski *Ball Guest Diane - Diane Frazen *Ball Guest Stanley - Stanley Frazen *Ball Guest Barbara - Barbara J. Nabozny *Ball Guest Dr. Glunk - Ira Glick *Lawyer Ball Guest - Sol Rosenthal *Lady Caroline - Hope Alexander-Willis *Father Joseph - Joe Allen Price *Mayor Willie L. Brown, Jr. as himself 'The San Franciscans' *Neighbor Mr. Robutusen - Patrick Richwood *Cable Car Conductor Macintosh - John McGivern *Policeman Washington - Terry Brown *Doctor Motors - James Brown Orleans *Pizza Delivery Man - Rob Zylowski *Climbing Manager Schiavone - Karl Makinen *Climbing Instructor Vivian - Sunny Hawks *Cable Tourist - Kathy Garver *Trolley Tourist#2 - Mary Knoll *Trolley Tourist#1 - Jason Ashland *Umbrella Lady - Erika Young *Tour Bus Driver - Ethan Sandler *Autograph Father - Bill Fricker *Michael's Band Flypaper - Shan Elliot, Harold Carter *Pear Juggler - Bud Markowitz *911 Nuns - Michelle Yerger, Wendy Hallin *DJ's Mark & Brian - Mark Thompson, Brian W. Phelps *Kid Autograph Seekers - Lily Marshall-Fricker, Charlotte Marshall-Fricker 'Reporters' *Suki Sanchez - Sandra Taylor *Nelson Davenport - Tom Hines *Teen Reporter Cassie - Nicholle Tom *Suki's Cameraman - Patrick Noonan *Beach Reporter Ali - Ali Gage *Beach Photographer - John Moran *Beach Reporter Tanya - Tanya DiFrancesco *Ball Reporters - Shannon Wilcox, Niloufar Safaie, Tonje Larsgard *Street Reporters - Flora Chong, Rueben Grundy, Gwen Holloway *Twin Reporters - Lori Sigrist, Terri Sigrist *and Fat Louie as himself 'Uncredited' *Larry Miller - Paolo Category:Movies Category:2001 Movies